1. Field of the Invention
Rectal-vaginal douching devices are of interest for hygienic and medicinal purposes.
Conventional bidets are expensive and require space in the bathroom which often is not available. Accordingly, many douching devices have been proposed which attach to the conventional toilet. One such device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,015. This device comprises an arcuate tube connected to a water source. The tube is journaled at each side of a toilet seat to which it is attached to permit it to swing front to back within the toilet bowl whereby an orifice in the center of the arc directs a stream of water toward the axis of rotation which is at right angles to the rectal-vaginal axis of the user and, therefore, provides the desired bathing stream. While generally similar to the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,015 the apparatus of the present invention provides a number of important improvements. In this prior patent, in the retracted position of the apparatus, the water stream is directed between the seat and lip of the toilet bowl which is an undesirable condition as it can cause the wetting of the bathroom and the legs of the user. The Applicant has provided an orifice which directs the stream forward of the axis of rotation whereby the stream in the retracted position of the apparatus is directed into the bowl of the toilet.
This feature permits the user to adjust the temperature of the water before exposing his or her body to the stream. This is important in cold climates where heated water must be employed. The patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,015 is domiciled in Mexico where the water is warm and the patent teaches the deriving water from the supply tank.
In addition the present apparatus provides means for simple installation of the apparatus on an existing toilet and for connecting same to the conventional hot and cold water supply.